Two Words, Seven Letters
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: "Two words, seven letters, Blair. Marry me." CHAIR. CB. The one and only OTP of GG.


**_Author's notes:_** Hope you like this one-shot coz we agree that we all need some Chair-lovin' coz of the show's shit. I hope this week's ep hits an all-time low rating so far out of all the episodes of not just this season, but for all the existing eps of GG so far.

BRACE YOURSELVES, GG'S SHITTIEST EPISODE (5.16) YET IS COMING. Bitch, I WILL go down with this SHIP. Fuck detractors. Fuck that Da-Bullshit! Unacceptable! CHAIR is INEVITABLE, BAN is contrived BULLSHIT. Anyone who's a fan of that BAN shittery, apparently has no problem with SHITTY WRITING and probably flunked CHEMISTRY coz they have no concept of it!

On a happier, non-rant mode, try to read this fix while listening to Train's "Marry Me". That was the song that inspired this one-shot, as you can see from the title.

_**Two Words, Seven Letters**_  
>Summary:<br>"Two words, seven letters, Blair. Marry me." CHAIR. CB. The one and only OTP of GG.

**-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-**

"Chuck, is this really necessary?" Blair pouted as she stepped out of the limo blindfolded, holding onto Chuck's hand. Chuck was taking her out that day and Blair was looking forward to one of their typical after-lunch dates, but apparently Chuck had something incredibly romantic up his sleeve. The butterflies stirred within her heart.

"Yes, it is." Chuck answered as he wrapped an arm around her waist while holding her other hand. "And no peeking." He whispered in her ear and Blair swore he was smirking.

"Then lead the way, Bass. And make sure I don't trip because these heels are not meant for blindly walking—UWAH!" Blair suddenly shrieked a bit when Chuck swept her off her feet to carry her bridal style.

"I'll keep that in mind, beautiful." Chuck drawled, and Blair was certain he was sporting an amused smirk. "Now, I believe you have no more objections or complaints."

Blair was blushing as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and he started to walk on. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let his cologne overwhelm her sense of smell, and it turned her on a bit.

"Still awake, Waldorf?" Chuck teasingly spoke as he came to a stop. The reply he got was a swat to his chest, which rumbled with an amused chuckle at her reaction.

Chuck carefully set Blair back on her feet. Blair expected him to finally take off the blindfold, but instead, he led her even further wherever they were. From what she could garner from her other senses, the path they were walking on seemed to be of fine wood shavings and not cement. She could not pick up any sound of cars or people, so they must be in a secluded location. That was all she could deduce before Chuck halted them. When he finally took off the blindfold, Blair blinked her eyes and gasped at the scene that Chuck had presented to her.

They were in a wide greenhouse, filled with bushes of peonies of different colors, from red to pink to white. But the dozens-seems like hundreds!-of butterflies that fluttered all about was what Blair considered absolutely breathtaking. The varying shades and hues of butterfly wings seemed to create a maelstrom of rainbows as they flew all over the place, adding color to the atmosphere along with the flowers. The flower bushes surrounded a bare space of grass, which the path led to. Blair was right about the path of wood shavings, which formed a circle around a patch of green grass that had an elaborate picnic setting: a blanket with pillows strewn on it along with a wicker basket.

"Oh, Chuck!" Blair turned around and drew him into a deep kiss. "I love it, Chuck!" She exclaimed with her lips still on his. "I love it!"

Chuck shyly averted his eyes downward now that they were standing face to face. "I imagine, this is what your place in my heart would look like."

Blair's heart melted at Chuck's admission. His heart is on his sleeve when he becomes timid in expressing himself, Blair knew. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned her forehead on his, her eyes closed. "It's beautiful, Chuck."

They stayed that way for a while, basking in the fluttering within their hearts. Finally, Chuck pulled away and took a deep breath as if to gather composure. "Come, let's sit."

Chuck led her to their blanketed spot. They both took off their footwear, and Chuck helped her settle before he took his place. Blair had her legs folded to the side, her dress tucked neatly by her knees. She leaned on an arm as Chuck took out a few pastries and a bottle of '95 Dom, chilled in a hidden ice bucket behind the basket. He popped the cork, which startles a few butterflies hovering nearby. Blair found two champagne glasses inside the basket and took it out, letting Chuck fill both before he set aside the bottle and took a glass. He then sat down, a leg propped up to support his elbow as he leaned on his other arm just like Blair.

Chuck and Blair took sips of champagne as they snacked on pastries like petit fours and cream puffs along with a few biscuits. They chatted as well, both basking in the fresh ambience that came with being surrounded by blooms and butterflies.

Chuck explained that this was a fledging butterfly farm that he had invested in about ten months ago. In the other part of the butterfly farm, dozens of nectar-producing flowers and host plants for the female butterflies to lay eggs on were planted in order to breed butterflies. The horticulturists and gardeners who were in charge of the care of those flowering plants were the same ones he hired to have the peonies installed and taken care of in this particular spot. Meanwhile, the lepidopterists that worked for him took care of purchasing the cocoons and taking care of the numerous butterfly species that Chuck specifically chose, which she was now seeing all around them.

Blair was absolutely delighted. "How do you get the butterflies to come near us?" It baffled her. For some reason, the butterflies fluttered near them, some even landing on Blair's dress.

Chuck smirked. "That's because the butterflies are attracted to the flowers on your dress." **[1]**

Now Blair understood why Chuck had insisted that she wear this dress for their date. She had on a vintage floral print dress consisting of bright yellow, red, and periwinkle blossoms all over the white background of the cloth.

Blair let out a happy laugh as another butterfly settled on a red flower print on her dress.

"But be careful not to touch their wings," Chuck explained, "The owner of this butterfly farm said that the oil in our skin can damage their delicate wings." **[1]**

"Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you." Blair quoted.

"Nathaniel Hawthorne." Chuck answered. Blair had given him a gift during their I-love-you-too anniversary, the day Chuck finally returned those three words, eight letters just after senior year. Blair's gift was a scrapbook she had personally made. She collected many butterfly quotes and poems, which she included along with photographs of the two of them as a couple and as friends. Chuck had memorized all the butterfly literature that Blair had included with the pictures.

This time, Chuck procured a perfume bottle hidden in the basket and spritzed his palm once. He brought his hands together and rubbed them to dissolve the scent of the perfume all over his hands.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked curiously. The perfume was very feminine, reminding her of flowers.

"Love is like a butterfly," Chuck held out a hand, as if he were trying to catch drops of rain. "It goes where it pleases," A butterfly flew close by in erratic flight, and landed on his palm. Chuck smiled as he beheld a glass butterfly, though he did not close his hand as if to trap it.

"And it pleases wherever it goes."**[2]** Blair finished. The butterfly stayed still, opening its wings as if at rest, and Blair's mouth hung open in delight as she saw Chuck's hand through the transparent parts of the butterfly wings. Getting up on his knees, Chuck carefully brought his cupped hand with the butterfly closer to Blair. She also rose on her knees to be at equal level with him and held his cupped hand within both of her own.

The butterfly lingered for a while on Chuck's hand before he held it up high above his head, which prompted the glass butterfly to once again resume flight.

They both lifted their heads to look after the butterfly in flight. Chuck's gaze landed upon Blair's smiling face as she craned her neck to observe the butterflies flying, looking like colorful leaves falling in autumn.

Just then, Chuck took both her hands, which had been cradling one of his hands. This caused Blair to look down to his face. They were now kneeling face to face.

Chuck looked deeply into her eyes, as if he were imprinting himself into her soul with his gaze. She could see his passion within the murky brown depths of his eyes while she felt the warmth of his love encompassing her hands.

"Do you remember? Three words, eight letters."

Blair rolled her eyes and chuckled. "My memory is still perfectly clear, Bass. Even if I had Alzheimer's or suffering from senility, I don't think I could ever forget what that means." She leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," her breath swept across his lips.

Chuck felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he basked in the warmth he felt within at hearing her confirmation of love. "I love you too."

Blair pulled back a bit so she could look at his face completely. She knew he had something more to say.

"Do you remember this day? You asked me for three words, eight letters."

"Say it and I'm yours." Blair said, recalling that event before senior year, when she had encountered a lord and still she wanted the dark knight to whisk her away.

"But today, I have two words, seven letters for you."

Blair frowned. "What would that be?"

Chuck took both her hands and pressed it to his chest. "Two words, seven letters, Blair. Marry me." He looked at her intensely. "Say yes, and I'm yours forever."

Blair's eyes widened. Her heart thumped in ecstasy, and happiness seemed to course through her head and through her veins, surging through her soul.

Chuck was not on one knee, but both. He did not break away from her eyes as he did so. He took a deep breath as he continued on.

"You won't be a princess, Blair, but I can make you a Queen."

She had been given the opportunity to be royalty, to be the second Grace Kelly, but she had given up that fairytale to pursue the path of true love.

"I want to share my dreams with you, Blair. I want you to be beside me when I succeed. I want to be by your side when _you_ reach the top. All my success is meaningless-empty-if I don't have you with me to share it with, to celebrate it with."

Once, her reasoning not to be with him was because she wanted to be her own person, to grow and make a name for herself other than Chuck Bass' girlfriend. Now, she knew how wrong she was. She could still do that with him by her side. Chuck had never eclipsed any of her accomplishments. He had only ever supported her, and even helped her to achieve the greatness and success that she sought. He had never held her back, never let her feel as if she could not do anything. He had always let her be herself. And he loved her for it, whether good or bad.

"I can't promise you that we'll always have good or happy days, but I can promise you each day of our lives from now on will never lack of love. I can't predict the future, or know what all of our days will hold, but I promise you, I know it will all hold love. I will always love you even if we get into a fight, even when we're apart, even when we're old and wrinkly with grey hair. I want to kiss only you for the next sixty, seventy, eighty years of my life, even more than that." **[3]**

Because he could never imagine a day when he won't love her. Even when she exasperated him and crushed his heart, he still loved her more deeply than anyone. She could hurt him more than any other person could, but she was also the only one who could gift him with the greatest happiness.

"I can't say that we won't ever be able to hurt each other ever again, but I will put my trust on our love and believe that it is strong enough to endure any other trial or obstacle that will come to test it. I am going to trust that no hurt will ever be too great that our love will lack in comparison to that pain. But even then, I won't risk it."

Love was a double-edged sword; it could give you so much happiness, but that meant that the other person could hurt the other that much as well. He would never again choose to sacrifice that love for something else, like a hotel.

"I know I've hurt you so many times—"

"You're not the only one," Blair interjected, "I've hurt you so much, as well. Don't take all the blame."

Chuck was surprised with Blair's words, but he nodded and continued, "I've done so many things that caused you so much pain, but I promise you that I won't ever take what we have for granted ever again. I almost lost you—" Chuck's voice cracked as he looked down, but he bravely held his face up again because he wanted Blair to see him as he spoke his words, even though the remembrance of those dark days haunted him. "I've learned the hard way. I'll never do anything that could ever sever us apart like that."

They had to both take the risk that they would not use love to hurt the other. This time, they were old enough, wise enough, experienced enough, not to let anything destroy that treasured gift of love they both shared.

"I promise that you won't regret choosing me, and I will prove that to you every day and remind you of it every night when we make love."

Blair giggled as she felt her heart flutter away with each beat.

"Tell me all your dreams, share with me your hopes, whisper to me all your desires because I want to be everything that you live for, just as how I live for you because you are my future." **[3]**

Chuck took a deep breath as an icebreaker. "In the future with you, I want," Chuck turned to look upward as if he were imagining, "a little girl who's a replica of you, but with my black hair, or a little boy with your curls and my smirk."

Blair was certain Chuck already had the images of their future children in his head right now, and she wondered how long he'd had those pictures in his mind.

"I want us to celebrate birthdays and anniversaries. When Thanksgiving comes, we'll take up the tradition of having pumpkin pie. Our Christmas tradition could be decorating the tree. I've always wanted to decorate a tree."

And Blair knew that the us, we, and our were not just the two of them. It would be their family, additions of mini Chucks and Blairs.

"If you say yes, I could die a happy man right now. But I hope not, because I'd like to spend the next sixty years or more with you because I want to live for you, for us. I want to live the rest of my life making you happy, because it makes me happy."

If his life had a meaning, he would say that perhaps he was born to love Blair Waldorf, and she was born to love him. Their lives entwined for friendship, love, and happiness.

"You're my first love, Blair; my one and only. I also want to be your last."

Chuck had never wanted to be with anyone else, until she came along and burrowed her way into his heart like a caterpillar, where butterflies suddenly sprang up and fluttered. Nobody had ever inspired butterflies within him, except for her.

"I'm now asking to be your last, my forever, for our happily ever after."

He could not imagine not ever loving her, or being with anyone other than her. He could not picture any other woman but her, holding a bouquet, walking down the aisle in a beautiful confection of white and lace towards him.

"Two words, seven letters," Chuck repeated. "Say yes and I'm yours forever."

In answer, Blair's tears fell as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss, just like when she answered his question when they were in his limo, that night that a love connection between them snapped in place. "Yes, I'm yours forever, Chuck Bass," Blair spoke against his lips and amidst her tears of happiness as she now held his face between her hands.

Chuck could only wrap his arms around her tightly as he kissed her back fervently, his own tears of happiness melding with hers.

Blair laughed out loud in joy in between their impassioned kisses. They were both crying by now, before Blair pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Chuck laughed out loud and then pulled out a ring from his pocket, showing Blair the inscription that held more meaning than the diamond.

"Butterflies," Blair breathlessly read out loud before she let him slip it on her finger. Later on, _three words, eight letters_ in cursive would be etched inside their wedding bands.

"I love you, Blair," Chuck spoke reverently in a breathless voice. His lips sought hers once more in a gentle press of a peck.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Blair Bass!" Blair proclaimed happily when a momentary gap of an inch came between their lips. Chuck joined her laughter and dove in once more to claim a breathtaking kiss from her.

The butterflies fluttered around them, as if blessing and showering their union with love, happiness, and riches.

**-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-**

**_A/n:_**

**[1] **One should wear a light floral perfume and wear bright-colored or bright-white clothing to encourage the butterflies to land upon oneself, but one should never touch a butterfly. Butterflies are attracted to a bright Hawaiian print shirt for the same reason they are attracted to flowers, but a person's touch will cause damage to their sensitive wings because of the oils in people's skin and their easily damaged scales.

_**Source:**_ http(:)(/)(/)en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Butterfly_zoo

**[2]** I got the butterfly quote from:

http(:)(/)(/)www(.)wedthemes(.)com/butterfly-poems(.)shtml

**[3] **Inspired by** 'Love Poem' **by Rudy Francisco

**"I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next 60 years of my life."**

**"Pull me close to you, tell me that you love me**

**and then scratch your future into my back so I can be everything that you live for."**

_**Source: **_http(:)(/)(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=kpVURliPtB0

Hope this one-shot made you happy and feel butterfly fluttering from that fluff. Anyway, I did not religiously edit or go through this since i was in a hurry to post, so any grammatical correction or mistake pointed out will be greatly appreciated and immediately corrected. THANKS FOR READING, CHAIR FANS! We must stay strong through this storm of shittery!


End file.
